philippinetelevisionfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FBN program schedule
This is the program schedule that are being broadcast by IBC television network in the Philippines. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation's Entertainment division. IBC Entertainment Group is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, showbiz, lifestyle, and comedy talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies are produced by Secarats Talent Management Services, SMAC and other production drama units created by IBC, while news, public service and documentary programs are produced by IBC News and by other independent production outfits. IBC also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad, most of which are reality shows. IBC also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. Weekdays Umaga Express *4:27 am - IBC Sign-on *4:30 am - **Mon & Wed: OOTD: Opisyal of the Day (2019; also broadcast on IBC News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558 and DZAM TeleTrese) (replay) **Tue: Lingkod Kapag-ibig (2016; also broadcast on IBC News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558 and DZAM TeleTrese) (replay) **Thurs: Forum ni Randy (2013; also broadcast on IBC News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558 and DZAM TeleTrese) (replay) **Fri: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013; also broadcast on IBC News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558 and DZAM TeleTrese) (replay) * 4:55 am-11:30 am - ** 4:55 am / 7 am for regional stations - Oh My Gising! (2019) ** 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows *** Magandang Morning 6 (Baguio) *** Marhay na Aga Bicol (Naga) *** Good Morning Panay (Iloilo) *** Good Morning Negros (Bacolod) *** Maayong Buntag Sugbu (Cebu) *** Maayong Buntag 10 (Cagayan de Oro) *** Maayong Buntag Dabaw (Davao) ** 8 am - Morning Time (2017) ** 9 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (2019, produced by Nickelodeon; also broadcast on Toon TV)/ Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (2018; new season) (Regional) ** 9:30 am - Care Bears: Unlock the Magic (2019) ** 10 am - Kapag-ibig Cinema (2019) (join-in-progress; regional) Tanghali Express * 11:30 am - Flora Vega (2019) * 12:15 pm - APO Tanghali Na! (2014) Kapag-ibig Express * 3:45 pm - Zylona (2019) * 4:30 pm - Hapi House (2019) * 5:15 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (2018; new season) (Metro Manila) / Express Balita on Pinoy IBC ** Express Balita 6 (Baguio) ** Express Balita Kapampangan (Pampanga) ** Express Balita Bicol (Naga) ** Express Balita Panay (Iloilo) ** Express Balita Negros (Bacolod) ** Express Balita Bisaya (Cebu) ** Express Balita Chavacano (Zamboanga) ** Express Balita 10 (Cagayan de Oro) ** Express Balita Davaoeno (Davao) Primetime Express * 6 pm - Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing II (2019; new season) * 6:35 pm - Express Balita (1998; simulcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558, DZAM TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * 7:45 pm - Jackie Chan's Brother (2016) * 8:35 pm - Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail (in HD) * 9:45 pm - I Remember You (2019) * 10:30 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso (2018; new season) * 11:30 pm - Showbiz Unlimited (2015) Late Night * 11:45 pm - Tutok 13 (2019; DZAM Radyo Express 558 and DZAM TeleTrese) * 12:30 am - ** Mon: Forum ni Randy (2013; also broadcast on IBC News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558 and DZAM TeleTrese) ** Tues & Thurs: OOTD: Opisyal of the Day (2019; also broadcast on IBC News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558 and DZAM TeleTrese) ** Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013; also broadcast on IBC News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558 and DZAM TeleTrese) ** Fri: Lingkod Kapag-ibig (2016; also broadcast on IBC News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558 and DZAM TeleTrese) * 1 am - IBC Sign-off Weekend Express Saturdays Morning * 5:27 am - IBC Sign-on * 5:30 am - El Shaddai (1992) / Infopreneur (2011; simulcast on Time Machine Channel) (Regional) * 6:00 - Ramon, the Unluckiest Guy (2019, produced by Robisco; also broadcast on Toon TV) (Regional) * 6:30 am - Power to Unite with Elvira (2019) * 7 am - Infopreneur (2011; simulcast on Time Machine Channel) / Good Morning Panay (Iloilo) / Maayong Buntag Sugbu (Cebu) / Maayong Buntag Dabaw (Davao) * 7:30 am - Risky Romance (2019, licensed by MBC) / Tulong Kapag-ibig (Baguio) / Ikaw Kabuhi Ko (Iloilo) / Halad sa Kaibigan (Cebu) / Tulong sa Kapag-ibig (Davao) * 8 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (2019, produced by Nickelodeon; also broadcast on Toon TV) * 8:30 am - NBA on IBC (2018, also broadcast on AKTV, S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * 10:30 am - Care Bears: Unlock the Magic (2019) * 11 am - Voltes V (2019, produced by Toei Company and Nippon Sunrise) * 11:30 am - Sailor Moon (2019, produced by Toei Animation) Afternoons * 12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! (2014) * 3:30 pm - Malasakit (2014 also broadcast on DZAM TeleTrese and Time Machine Channel) * 4:15 pm - Crime Line (2008; also broadcast on DZAM TeleTrese) * 5 pm - Camera Mania (2019; also broadcast on DZAM TeleTrese and Time Machine Channel) * 5:30 pm - Barangay Erapsyon (2019, produced by Robisco; also broadcast on Toon TV) (Metro Manila) / Dakbayan sa Sugbo (Cebu) Primetime * 6:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend (2010; simulcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558, DZAM TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * 6:45 pm - BFF (2014) * 7:30 pm - Idol Philippines (2019) * 8:30 pm - Joe D'Mango's Story (2014) * 10 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso (2018; new season) * 11 pm - Buffz n' Nerfz (2014) * 11:45 am - Tonight with John Nite (2011) * 12:30 am - IBC Sign-off Sundays Morning * 5:57 am - IBC Sign-on * 6 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade (2011) * 7 am - Infopreneur (2011; simulcast on Time Machine Channel) * 7:30 am - Makabayang Duktor (2016; simulcast on IBC News Network) * 8:30 am - Duel Masters (2018, licensed by Hasbro) * 9:55 am - Sailor Moon Crystal (2018, produced by Toei Animation) * 9:20 am - Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle (2019, under TV Tokyo) * 9:45 am - Da Explorers (2012; also broadcast on EduChannel, DZAM TeleTrese and Time Machine Channel) * 10:15 am - Ramon, the Unluckiest Guy (2019, produced by Robisco; also broadcast on Toon TV) * 10:45 am - Mula sa Edukador (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) * 11:45 am - P.O.13 (2014) Afternoon * 2:20 pm - T.O.D.A.S. (2012) * 3:30 pm - IBCinema (2016) Primetime * 5:30 pm - Express Balita Weekend (2010; simulcast on DZAM Radyo Express 558, DZAM TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * 6 pm - T.O.D.A.S. Kids (2014) * 6:45 pm - Horrorro (2019) * 8 pm - Idol Philippines (2019) * 9:30 pm - Sunday Kapag-ibig (2011) * 10:30 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso (2018; new season) * 11:30 pm - Jon Santos Show (2014) * 12:30 am - Sunday's Big Night (2010) * 2:30 am - IBC Sign-off Category:IBC